Poke
by Nnyssan
Summary: Nny has a dream unlike any other and in doing so, riles up a fantasy of dominance and mystery. Unknowing and innocent, he must face the challenge of confronting another and seeing if they'd be willing to become a knowing victim... and conversely, a potential passionate partner.


Poke

Nny was hurt but not bruised, upset but not mortified… because of this he'd decided to think twice when it came to capturing the young man, his icy blue eyes sending a jolt up Nny's spine. The young man was questioning his surroundings having felt a deep, omniscient presence surrounding him with no explanation during his walk home to his wife.

"Would he even care that I let him go uncaptured..?" Nny thought to himself, the tip of his blade being playfully inserted into his index finger as he stomped through the distant brush, a frazzling realization coming over him.  
"Fuck no, I gotta have my way in the end..else one lives with regrets." he thought to himself; he was here to exterminate and paint, what more could be said for this line of work?

It's a dirty job that only a homicidal man could accomplish, but it wasn't always this way. During Nny's youth he'd been a rather cheerful child, his outward appearance never really reflecting the thoughts of bliss that seemed to be rummaging within. Others would tell him how to behave or how to dress, and when he vocalized his disgust it was always met with laughter… the maniacal, methodical madness of it all… simply briefing over his adolescent experience was enough to make his stomach turn with sick.

Mistakes had been made and regrets were never to be had; Johnny vowed that throughout reasoning and chaos he would be able to finally move forward with his life towards the next step of evolution… one of procreation or at least proliferation in an artistic sense. His abdominal area throbbed with passion for the chance to become closer to someone else, though the experience was sure to be new and quick; he'd inherently dreamt of a killing situation about a fortnight ago, the prey keeping him on his toes which was surprising for someone so unlikely.

Perhaps it was the hair or the slight resemblance to himself that caught his visual attention, though through this one thought of pleasure a floodgate of ecstasy flowed within his subconscious. The captured had forced his body forward and against the restraints Johnny had set in place- both arms tied above his head and his legs spread apart as to prevent kicking. As he rolled his body forward, the shorts that had been tattered and barely clinging-on throughout the ordeal suddenly fell to the ground revealing a rather beautiful, hung frame. Nny made a slight groan of satisfaction.

"What's this…" he said as he dangerously stalked closer to his dreamt-up prey; his long, jagged knife bobbing with his characteristic, smooth stride.

He placed the blade against the prey's neck and pressed lightly, with his other hand he touched the man's inner thigh to feel his pulse, he felt a sudden quiver from his subject. Johnny thought to himself, "is that shaking due to excitement?" He leaned his thin frame over the bound, touching him and feeling the warmth of his adrenaline in one or two spots were chest touches Nny's leg. Suddenly Johnny found himself pressed against the man, his dick suddenly waking from its long slumber as the pressure was built against the outside of his pants. To his shock and amazement his prey had pushed his body against him as well as against the knife at his throat. A shrill scream escaped his mouth as he lunged his body back a few inches, then forward once more, slicing his neck deeper and now running drips of blood down his chest and...other..parts. Nny's eyes narrowed and his pulse raced; was this a sacrifice just for him?

A smirk rose on the left of his mouth, his grin somehow becoming maniacal and mischievous- comparable to the norse god Loki. The thought crossed his mind that this filth may be worth the extra 'cleaning-up' so that he wouldn't lose his appetite OR sanity if he was to hypothetically insert himself into his prey… whether that be from his knife or dick was subjective at this point. Blood had always proven effective in eradicating the roaches and exposing the rashes that would stir on Nny's hands from time to time, it was only necessary that the blood would cleanse anything he may worry of...

Like clockwork, his prey began to notice the rash festering on his left knuckle and lightly brought up the first and last words Johnny remembered; He'd gently asked "wanna go get spaghettios after this?" all the while blood pooled at the floor directly below his member, Johnny straight-faced and intent on response. He slid the blade to the left without releasing pressure therefore slicing the neck further to spill more blood. The wince was all the he could bear as he looked down to notice the swelling bits of the man he'd just saved.  
"What was that… you're polluted like all the rest?" Nny inquired.  
The man nodded submissively, his tongue extended and drooling down towards his wound. Nny forced his hand into the man's mouth one knuckle at a time, when it didn't quite fit as a fist he elongated his fingers to slide down his throat so that he could take the whole thing.  
"Now don't you fucking bite me or else you won't be worthy of sacrifice, you filth-"

The man struggled and gasped for air, his member swelling beyond comprehension. Nny was getting excited too as the growth reminded him of the sweet flow of blood, the livelihood of living humans and their perversion that he loathed so much except for now. An immense urge to replace his hand with his 'other' extremities became too much to refuse so he lifted his long, striped shirt and unbuckled himself with his one hand. While doing this he made sure to lightly thread his fingers in and out of his victim's throat to ensure his cock could fit down into it without much struggle. Before releasing his virgin dick towards the mouth of the stranger he tilted the victim's head up and looked into his eyes… those icy blue slates staring back like mini paradoxes.

"Did you ever think you'd find yourself in this kind of situation?" Nny asked with exuberance. Before the man could answer he had a mouthful of pulsating flesh within his mouth, the thrust so aggressive he nearly sneezed and coughed at the same time. Johnny's dick had not only been thrust towards the back of the throat, but hadn't been completely grown when inserted. Unbeknownst to him he was a 'grower' and the feeling of arousement was just too good to move away from. Stationary he held the man's skull firmly in place against his pelvis, the blood flowing madly throughout him like a bat out of hell. The blood, the lack of breath, the complete anonymity… it was all too good and Johnny came hard for the very first time.

His toes curled beneath him and his mouth slightly opened with sweet release. What the hell had he been so mad about before? Bewildered he looked back down to his thin blankets and wet boxers drenched with his cum, not his adoring fan of a man with the icy-blue eyes. Johnny touched his dick that was still twitching from it's unfathomable pleasure, this new feeling sticking with him for days like a storm that would never pass. Perhaps he'd find love when he'd find those eyes in waking life… attached to one who could make him feel so turned on and filthy at the same time that cumming on a daily basis could potentially keep him out of madness, or better yet- his homicidal tendencies.

This feeling of perverted excitement had flashed through his head as he hesitated to capture the icey blue-eyed man… the scenarios were just too numerous since the days had passed, and detail had been given to each event such as how hard and long he'd do it for next time...not to mention maybe even being on the other end of things. The thought of defamation came easily to him especially when he thought about those willing eyes… he was getting hard thinking of stripping away his freedoms and bestowing his own sexual punishments in exchange for favor...this feeling of hardness a relatively new thing up until his wet dream recently.. Oh how he'd suck the blood off his victims cock or better yet, take the pain to give his partner pleasure.

Nny turned white in the face as he repeated his thoughts "…p-partner?"

The word was just too outlandish to consider, so instead Nny just crept into the night with his knife and boner safely in-tow. He kept distance and stalked the man to his residence- his imagination getting the best of him as he promised to make his dream a reality...except this time, he want to be the one to feel full.


End file.
